


Predatory Chemistry

by neverwitch



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Emotions, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Feels, First Kiss, Light Smut, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rough Kissing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwitch/pseuds/neverwitch
Summary: After the death of the Red Dragon and the fall, Will and Hannibal come to terms on the rocky shores of the sea and disastor.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Predatory Chemistry

As soon as he was done coughing up sea water from his lungs, Will became aware of a hand on his shoulder. It was so gentle, he hadn't felt it as he was on all fours. 

"Are you all right, Will?" Asked Hannibal.   
Breathing hard, Will sat up to face him. Slowly.   
They looked at each other, tentatively reassessing each other's existence. Will's mind hobbled its way through the dizziness, remembering. 

The Red Dragon.   
The embrace.   
The fall.   
Stranded at the bottom of a sea cliff after killing the Red Dragon and failing at a murder-suicide. 

Will snorted at the absurdity of the question.   
"I was supposed to end this." He stated without heat, looking down at his shaky hands.   
"End what?"  
"You. Me." Will gestured vaguely at the space between them.   
The space.   
A sudden pang for proximity brought him back to the moment at the edge of the cliff.

The embrace, the warmth, the synchronization of their ragged breathing... 

"Us," corrected Hannibal. He followed Will's gaze to his hands. Crusted with salt and bloodclots and fresh cuts, they made quite a sight.   
"In all honesty, your failure at something has never felt so much better."  
Will looked up at the smile in his voice and saw one on his face.   
"Even more than when I tried to kill you?" He challenged.   
Hannibal looked straight into his eyes.   
"I wouldn't have had to face our separation, Will. That burden would've been yours, had you succeeded." 

Hannibal held Will's gaze for a long moment before turning his eyes to the sea. 

_Is Hannibal in love with me?_

Remembering Bedelia's words, the shivering moonlight suddenly felt warm on Will's skin. The water lapping at his feet urged something within him, and his heart started to beat in time to its rhythm. 

He was tired of fighting this. 

Shifting closer to Hannibal, close enough to hear his breathing over the waves, Will glanced up at the moon, whether to defy or plead a blessing he could not tell. 

_You who make blood look black cannot judge us._

"Hannibal," he mouthed almost silently, not even a whisper. 

If he'd survived death with this man, perhaps he could survive life with him, too. 

Hannibal turned, precisely the moment Will leaned forward to lock his lips to his. 

As a wave crashed up against a distant rock, breaking itself into pieces, Hannibal dimly wondered how Will could do just that, so many times. 

_Why do you break yourself against me, Will?_

Will shook his head just slightly through the kiss, as if he could read Hannibal's mind. 

_The shattered teacup knows it will gather again in your hands._

As Hannibal slid his tongue across Will's bottom lip, Will parted his mouth and grazed his teeth against Hannibal's tongue. 

Salt. Some blood. No shame. 

A quiet moan escaped him as Hannibal began to devour him in earnest. Tongues slick against each other, they moved, smooth pebbles digging into their hands, knees, hips, spine, scalp. Will closed his eyes and let the pressure above and beneath him seep into his body, taking Hannibal and the earth to his core because he was so tired of pushing against them. 

When they finally broke apart for air, Will opened his eyes to find Hannibal's stormy gaze on his soul. It punched him dully on the chest, hurting just enough to make him lust for more. 

He grabbed a fistful of Hannibal's hair and aggressively pulled him down towards him, causing a low growl to erupt from Hannibal's throat. Their lips crashed together amid the rumble, hard enough to bruise. Feeling the purple stain blossom on Will's skin, Hannibal licked the spot to soothe, then bit down hard enough to draw blood. Will's gasp of pain was quickly stifled in the kiss, but not before he'd bitten Hannibal right back with a laugh. 

As their blood mingled in each other's mouths, they began to blur. 

_You and I have begun to blur..._

The two predators pressed their aching bodies flush together in the cold, the moon lit tang of each other's life melting on their tongues. Hannibal nuzzled into Will's neck, breathing him, _scenting_ him, letting his animalistic side take over. 

_How glorious, for the wolf to fall in love with the lion._


End file.
